


Summer rain.

by SamaelChandra



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Children, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelChandra/pseuds/SamaelChandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, after being rescued and healed, Commander Aislin Shepard retires on the Citadel, leading a normal life with Garrus Vakarian. Even though happiness seem to have found Shepard, there are still questions on whether this happiness is true or not. Is it only a facade to hide how she truly feels inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer rain.

It was too early for all of that. **Too**. _**Early**_.

As a ball almost hit her head, flying across the room at a speed she couldn't even imagine, a grumbled “Sorry, ma'am!” reached her ears as well, heavy footsteps getting closer and closer as the ball rolled into the kitchen. “I'm so sorry! I won't do that again!”

She looked down, her eyes crossing the intense red stare of a little krogan. Must have been about 4' and 6'', almost half as his father's height and as bulk as him, red eyes aside, the little one looked almost exactly like her mother. She was glad that Wrex didn't rubbed on him too much and his behavior was one of the most polite that she had ever seen in a krogan.

“Don't worry, Grant. S'okay. Just, aim for someplace I can catch it next time.” He simply nodded and ran after the ball, followed by a little and lively quarian, his eyes as lively as his mother's. “Wait for me, Grant!” he yelled, stopping only when he was able to take a peek at Shepard's silhouette in the living room. “Aunt Ais?” he murmured, approaching her with a somewhat nervous hint in his voice.

Shepard look above her shoulder only to see Cal, standing there with his eyes shifting everywhere but not on her. Always been the shy type, a thing he didn't quite inherited from Tali. “Yes, Cal?” “Do you have a snack for me? I'm... Uh, hungry.” he murmured, glancing at Grant scooping up the ball. “Yeah, aunt, do you somethin' for me too?” the krogan added, yelling from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I might have something for both of you. I got some dextro chocolate for Cal and some chocolate for you too, Grant. Just...” Shepard walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet hanging from the wall. She took two chocolate snacks and looked over the two kids. “Be careful and don't get a stomachache. Your parents won't be gentle with me if I let you get sick and skip school.”

“Aye, aye!” they both yelled in chorus, getting the snacks, kissing her cheek and running off in the backyard.

“Didn't know it was our turn to keep those pests.” His voice made Shepard shiver, his subtones sounding more amused than pissed off and his mandibles flaring as Shepard finally turned to face him. “I've thought they were going to keep you a little bit more.” she murmured, walking towards him and taking the supplies bags from his hands.

“Yeah, but I got rid of them quite quickly. Signed a few papers, looked at few reports. You know how bureaucracy is.” his tone began getting softer, a whisper as the woman was near him. He looked into her eyes, mandibles flaring slightly as he leaned in to kiss her soft lips. “Damn, I've missed you so much.”

Shepard allowed her anger to subside for a moment, however appointing to herself to inquire him lately about why he had to disappear for a whole week; alas, her thoughts got confused when his lips touched hers, her fingertips brushing against the rough texture of his scar. “Me too. It has been quite the week...”

He quickly managed to get back the bags in his hands and quickly walked to the kitchen, followed by Shepard who was trying to bite her tongue and hold that stupid question into her mouth as much as she could. “How are the kids doing?” she shrugged, caught off guard by the sudden question. “Well. They're having a snack in the backyard, if you wanna go and say hello...” Garrus nodded, his mandibles flaring again, but in a way that was almost spelling anxiousness, awareness. “I'm gonna put those things in their place, you go and talk with Cal and Grant. It's been a while since they last saw you too.”

He nodded again and quickly went off. They had spent at least three hours playing outside that it was already dinner time. “Ready in five, gotta be there or I'll give everything to Eezo!” and suddenly there was a certain movement in the kitchen, the two kids getting ready to eat and Garrus approaching Shepard from behind.

Gently circling her thin waist with his arms and leaning his chin on her head, he peeked down into the pan and closed his eyes, smelling the sweet scent coming from under him. “Spirits, you became really great in cooking dextro, uh?” she tilted her head up slightly, an amused smirk on her lips as she kept staying focused on the funny looking piece of dextro meat. “Don't want you to starve.” She simply replied. “You should stop using the varren excuse. I don't know how long Jack will let you use her animal as a bin.” Garrus chuckled, his mandibles flaring again as his talons slightly slipped under Shepard's shirt. She giggled and finally turned off the flames under the pan.

“Okay, dinner's ready!” Magic words: the kid were already at their seats, drinking and talking between them. Garrus sat next to Cal, overhearing most of the conversation until it reached some kind of hot spot. “Yeah but my mother could do that twice! Can you father do that?” Cal tilted his head up, proudly, a cocky smile on his lips. Grunt did the same and in that moment, Shepard could've sworn that she had saw Wrex. “Ah, ah, ah. Funny! My dad held a shotgun way before your mother was born!” As Cal opened his mouth to reply, Garrus put a halt to that stupid argument. “C'mon, guys. Cal's mom was really, really good. Even Wrex. They both had their perks and they were equally strong in battle, am I right, Shepard?”

Suddenly caught in a conversation she wasn't really following, Shepard murmured something and then titled his head to one side, her plate almost empty differently from the others. “Yeah, Garrus's right.” she murmured, noticing the turian's gaze. He looked at the plate and then at her, furrowing his brow plates and sighing slightly. The kids seemed to have stopped arguing and their mouth were already full of food by the time she tilted her head up to look at Garrus.

Once they all had finished eating and tidying up the kitchen, the kids had gone to the room made exclusive for them, all excited to play Galaxy of Fantasy and see who was the best. Garrus, however, stood in the living room with Shepard. And she knew he was going to throw a tantrum.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: the chapters following this first one might contain hint of anorexia. If you are triggered, please ignore the chapter with the disclaimer at the beginning. Thanks for reading! I hope I'll be able to update asap.


End file.
